


Heat

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Souda and Tanaka just couldn't keep themselves in check in the end, no matter how hard they have tried. Their natural instincts were simply stronger than their willpower.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Info: To avoid possible spoilers for my ['An Idiot in Love'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666210/chapters/28870767) story, I would advice reading the main story first!  
> This is an alternate scene from [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666210/chapters/29108952) that follows the scenario if Tanaka wasn't able to keep himself in check when Kazuichi's heat suddenly began
> 
> I was actually asked by a few readers to do this alternate story a while ago, however I simply had no good ideas what I could write for it. But I finally found something that I could use to fulfil this request, so I hope you all will enjoy it ♥

Slowly Tanaka placed Kazuichi onto his bed. However the omega didn't let go of him. Instead he pulled the alpha into the bed and pinned him down. Before Tanaka was able to recover, Kazuichi climbed on top of him and looked at the alpha through half lidded eyes.

He wanted him now.

“S-Souda!” Tanaka's voice broke, “You have to get off right now, before I lose myself.”

The alpha's fists grabbed into the bedsheets, trying not to touch the other.

“I don't care.” Kazuichi didn't move. He wanted this and he wanted this badly.

“You are not thinking straight right now. You would regret this later on.” said Tanaka. This let Kazuichi stop for a moment. The other was right, he would.

Using the distraction of the other male, Tanaka grabbed Kazuichi and pushed him onto the bed, keeping him pinned down. However the alpha didn't move and was just holding the other down by the shoulders. Slowly his hands started moving downwards.

His hands slowly began tracing Kazuichi's chest and moved tenderly over his overheated body, making him shudder with want for the alpha. How much the omega craved the other's touch; it was unbearable for him. A needy whimper left Kazuichi's mouth and he spread his legs just a bit more for the alpha kneeling between them.

 

“Tanaka.” the omega said with a shallow breath. The name felt so good on his tongue. He wanted to keep on saying his name, over and over; he wanted to scream it out with ecstasy.

A low growl left Tanaka's lips and the last of his willpower broke, making his instincts take over fully as he quickly leaned down towards the fertile omega and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Kazuichi gave a needy moan at the kiss and he wound his arms around Tanaka's neck to pull him closer. He wanted to feel Tanaka on him, in him. His whole body was screaming for the alpha. A wet, warm tongue found its way into Kazuichi's mouth, exploring every inch and tasting him as the pair melted into the kiss.

Tanaka's hands went between the two bodies and pulled down the zipper of Kazuichi's jacket, before the hands then found their way under the shirt that the omega was wearing, touching the flustered skin. Slowly the pair broke the kiss and both sat up slightly to take Kazuichi's clothes off. The alpha kept on kissing every newly exposed part of skin that he could find, while the omega pulled Tanaka's coat and scarf off him. Every inch of skin that Tanaka's lips touched made Kazuichi burn up even more. It was driving him crazy and how much he loved this feeling. Kazuichi pressed his face into the alpha's neck and took a deep breath, letting his senses be overtaken by the alluring scent that made him ache so much.

His hands went under Tanaka's shirt and he could feel the strong muscles moving under his fingertips, while Tanaka slowly went further down with his ministrations. Stopping for a moment, the alpha pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side so that Kazuichi could explore the skin to his heart's content and the omega had nearly forgotten how ripped the other was, and what a delicious reminder this sight was. Tanaka leaned down again and began kissing the omega's chest. He then moved towards one of Kazuichi's nipples and took the hard bud between his lips, gently sucking on it and biting ever so often. Whimpering, Kazuichi raised his chest ever so slightly to get more of this feeling that he craved so much.

 

While the alpha was playing with the other's chest, his hands began to wander even further down until they reached Kazuichi's trousers. Opening them, Tanaka pulled them and the omega's underwear off his body, exposing him fully.

The cool air hit Kazuichi's body, yet he still felt hot all over and the hungry gaze from the alpha on top of him only made the sensation stronger. His breathing was quickened and his body ached from the need to be touched, marked and mated by the alpha. His cock was twitching from want and slick was covering his arse and thighs.

“By the gods.” Tanaka said with a hungry voice while he was regarding the omega and suddenly grabbed him by his hips, pulling Kazuichi up and licking the sweet scented slick from his twitching hole.

“Ah! Yes.” Kazuichi moaned at the feeling, his hands fisting into the bedsheets beneath him. When Tanaka's tongue entered him, Kazuichi completely lost it and loud moans left his mouth. His legs wrapped around Tanaka's head, holding him in place to never let that sensation end. The tongue kept on moving inside of him and was then accompanied by Tanaka's fingers, stretching him further. While eating the omega out and fucking him with his fingers, Tanaka kept his eyes on the other's face to see his every reaction.

 

Kazuichi's body was feeling more tense by the minute and he wanted more. He wanted to feel the other inside of him.

“T-Tanaka.” he whimpered with need, “Fuck me, please.”

At this plea, the alpha pulled away from Kazuichi and placed his body back onto the bed, before turning him around so that he was now kneeling in front of the alpha's body. When Kazuichi looked back at Tanaka, he could see how he quickly kicked off his boots and took his trousers off. The sight of the thick, erect cock made Kazuichi lick his lips. How much he wanted to be fucked by this cock and feel the knot inside of him was unbearable for the omega.

Tanaka leaned over Kazuichi's body and turned the omega's face slightly more towards himself to kiss him deeply. Their tongues danced around each other and Kazuichi was able to taste himself on the alpha's tongue, which was a surprisingly alluring sensation. Kazuichi could feel how Tanaka aligned his cock and then slowly entered him, making Kazuichi break the kiss to moan out loudly. His upper body sank onto the bed and he felt himself being filled up to the brim.

To drive the alpha deeper into himself, the omega pushed his body further back. “M-Move.” he demanded with a shacking voice and Tanaka obliged, moving inside of the fertile omega before beginning to pound into him. Kazuichi clawed at the bed to hold himself in place while Tanaka thrust hard into him. Tanaka's hands moved over Kazuichi's body, making him yearn for more, and he kissed Kazuichi's neck and shoulders, sending shivers through his body.

This was how a heat was supposed to go and Kazuichi wondered how he ever managed to get through a heat without being fucked by an alpha. Nothing in his life has ever felt this good. He wanted this feeling to never stop. He wanted that the alpha just kept on pounding hard into him and never stop.

Kazuichi kept on crying out Tanaka's name like it was the only thing that would keep him from getting completely mad from lust. A thin trail of saliva ran down from the corner of Kazuichi's mouth and his head was spinning as he tried to meet with Tanaka's thrusts. His body moved on his own now, his instincts urging him on as he tried to find his release. He could feel a familiar burning in his lower abdomen and how his body tensed up more and more. Tanaka's movements also became more intense and he moaned into Kazuichi's ear.

Suddenly Kazuichi cried out when Tanaka thrust against something that the omega wasn't able to name in his lust dazed mind. He didn't care what it was, but whatever it was it made him scream out with pure pleasure whenever the alpha pounded against it. It made his toes curl and his body crave more. Again and again Tanaka thrust against that spot that filled the omega with this overwhelming sensation while he was being fucked by the alpha.

Without much of an advanced warning Kazuichi cried out again as he suddenly found his release and his whole body shuddered. Tanaka kept on pounding into him and with one hard thrust the alpha sank his teeth into the omega's neck, draining blood, as he released into the submitting male.

 

Kazuichi was trying to catch his breath again after his intense orgasm and he could feel how Tanaka knotted inside of him. It filled the omega with a feeling of contentment.

Carefully Tanaka lied both of them down and gently pulled the omega against his body, holding him in his arms while they were still connected. It made Kazuichi feel safe to be held by the alpha and his chest was filled with many warm emotions. He wished that this moment would never end and that he and Tanaka could stay like this forever.

 

***

 

Kazuichi's chest was beating like crazy and the anxiety of the possible result made his hands shake. Tanaka, who was sitting next to him inside of the omega's dorm room, was just as nervous at what the answer would bring them.

“The needed time has passed.” Tanaka announced and Kazuichi simply wanted to puke, which only made the dread worse, as it would point towards their possible problem.

Taking a deep breath, Kazuichi picked up the little stick he never thought that he would need to use while still being in school. Bracing himself he looked at the result of the test and he felt like his chest was going to burst any minute now.

“It's negative!” Within one second he felt like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders. “I'm not pregnant!” Never in his life did Kazuichi feel such an immense relieve. He didn't even want to wonder how many problems he would get if he did indeed end up being pregnant with Tanaka's child while still being in school.

Tanaka let out a breath that he had been holding when he saw the result. “It seems as if we have been lucky after our unplanned union.”

“Thank god.” Kazuichi said and threw the pregnancy test into the bin next to his desk. He never wanted to look at that thing again in his whole life.

“However, we do still have another small predicament.” Tanaka then said and looked at the omega sitting next to him. More precisely, he was looking at his neck.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi mumbled and touched at his neck where he was now carrying a mating mark from Tanaka. “There's still this thing.” The two of them were now officially mated and that without even being in a real relationship yet.

Tanaka took Kazuichi's hand from the mark and regarded it. “We should discuss our further development now that we are mates.”

“We should.” Kazuichi agreed. This discussing was overdue because they have been too occupied with the fact that they did have sex with each other in the first place and the possibility of the omega ending up pregnant, as they didn't use any protection. “But let's do that while we eat. I'm hungry as hell.” he stood up and when the alpha agreed, the two of them left Kazuichi's dorm room.

 

If only there wasn't the problem that these tests sometimes take slightly longer to show the correct result.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this oneshot, I must confess that it would've made an interesting storyline having the 2 who just became friends (though totally being in love, let's be honest) becoming mates by accident and having to live with it now, while slowly falling in love. Sadly this isn't going to happen, at least not in this story x)


End file.
